


NCT Drabbles

by jisungsjheekies



Series: NCT Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, nct - Freeform, nct angst, nct fluff, nct imagines, nct johnny, nct smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Prompt: "Daddy!"Genre: Fluff/suggestiveMember: Johnny
Series: NCT Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705567
Kudos: 17





	NCT Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Daddy!"
> 
> Genre: Fluff/suggestive
> 
> Member: Johnny

Stepping out of bed, you stretched your sore muscles and grab one of Johnny’s shirt off the floor before heading out to the kitchen for some breakfast. Taeyong, Mark, Jaehyun, Haechan, and Johnny were standing around the kitchen, eating and talking when all eyes turned towards you. Johnny shot you a wink as you tried your best to conceal your smile.

“Morning boys,” You yawned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes before grabbing a glass and pouring yourself some orange juice.

“Morning Y/N. Did you sleep well?” Taeyong asked with an amused smile. Ignoring everyone’s curious stares, you nodded your head before lifting the glass to your lips. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Mark nudge Johnny’s side. 

“I’m glad. If you wouldn’t mind doing us all a favor,” Taeyong began as you cocked a brow at him, signaling him to continue while you took a sip of your juice, “could you be a little quieter? Some of us try to sleep at night.” All of a sudden, you began to choke, orange juice spewing everywhere as the guys began to crack up at your reaction.

“W-what–”

“Daddy!” Mark mocked you. Your cheeks burned bright red as you cleaned the spilled juice from your face and shirt. If only the floor would open up and swallow you whole to relieve you from this embarrassment.

“At least I know how to make my girl feel good,” Johnny teased Mark before coming over to slap your ass. You yelped in response before turning to lightly punch his shoulder.

“Oh my god will you shut up,” You whined, “This is your fault!” Johnny snaked his hands around your waist, grabbing your ass to pull your body into his.

“And I take full responsibility,” Johnny smirked before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. “Now if you’ll excuse us,” He told the others before taking you back into the bedroom to repeat last night’s events.


End file.
